Marauders(MinusPeter)
by JohnnyPatrickStark
Summary: Starts with the Marauders, ends with the person that gave Harry his name in the end. Based around Hogwarts and friendships along the way. Swearing. Sex references.
1. Meeting

**So, just to clarify, I don't own anything that J.K Rowling has created that I have mentioned in this story, anything else I probably just pulled from my mind and threw it onto the computer screen.**

**This story does include Peter but he is not important and doesn't have his own sub plot because I hate him and he doesn't deserve one. He'll probably pop up if I need an annoying person to annoy people. **

**__****Enjoy (hopefully): **

**_So.  
So.  
_****_So here we are. Who'd have ever thought we'd end up here? Two dead, One pretending to be dead while tending to Moldy Voldy's every need. One unsure of what to do with is life now he is completely alone.  
_****_But how did we get here you may ask. How did these circumstances come to be?  
Well, that is what we are about to tell you.  
_****_These next chapters…books even, will explain our lives and the lives of others around us as we grew up in the best way possible. It will tell how we met. How we – most importantly – became friends, and what happened along the way to the end.  
_****_The end of US.  
The Marauders.  
_****_(MinusPeter)_**

Chapter one - Meeting.

A small, slight, Black haired boy bounded along next to his parents, who were pushing a trolley loaded with a huge brown trunk and brown wicker basket containing a small mud brown kitten that was fast asleep. The boy was talking so fast his father had to keep asking his son to repeat words – sometimes whole sentences - to enable him to answer questions. The boy didn't seem to mind though and only stopped chatting when the small family came to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
'Okay, James, you can go through with me-' started the mother, but James had already ran at the wall and disappeared. The mother sighed and shook her head fondly and then she and the father followed.  
'James!' the mother called, looking around the platform on the other side of the barrier. James didn't seem to be on the platform so his father walked off to look for him. He didn't look at all worried, just amused and slightly miffed that he had to go looking for him. Behind a big pillar right at the other side of the platform near the end of the Hogwarts Express, James Potter was staring at another boy. This boy was quite a bit taller than James and was looking at the floor. His too-long light brown hair had fallen over his face, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to be alone. But he was far from that. His mother was altering his appearance, quite lovingly; his father was standing very close and talking to him in a quiet voice. There were also several others that seemed to be seeing him off too and James wondered why so many people would be there. One old man was even taking pictures. The boy jerked away from his mother slightly when she went to sweep the hair from his face. His mother smiled sadly at him then started whispering into his ear, the boy nodding every so often, frowning as though he was listening very intently. James took a step forwards but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned and saw his dad there, who was also looking at the boy and frowning slightly.  
'C'mon, James, your mother wants to say goodbye.' said the father, steering James away from the family. Once they were a safe distance away the father stopped James and crouched in front of him.  
'You know it's wrong to eavesdrop.' he said, looking as though he was trying to be stern.  
'I wasn't-'  
'Don't waste your breath James. Just tell me – what drew you to go and stand near that boy in particular?'  
James studied his Father's face. The face he so deeply admired and trusted. By his father's expression, James got the distinct idea he was almost fearing the answer James was about to give him.  
'He just looked lonely…' James muttered, waiting to be scolded on interfering or _eavesdropping_. James was surprised though. His father looked very relieved and just patted James's shoulder and stood back up, then carried on walking back to the mother. She hugged James the moment he got close enough.  
'Jamie, I want to you be good while you are at Hogwarts, d'you hear me? No answering back, no silly pranks and no detentions. Got that mister?'  
James just smiled mischievously at his mother and allowed himself to be kissed before pulling away. His father was heaving his trunk into the nearest compartment. When he got back he handed James the wicker basket.  
'Do not forget you have a cat, James.' said his dad, half laughing, as James held it carelessly by his side.  
'I wanted an owl…' James mumbled.  
'Well we got you a cat. Just promise me you'll _feed_ her at least? James?'  
'Yeah okay, Dad.' said James, as his dad pulled him in for a hug.  
'Goodbye James, have fun, okay? That's all I ask, even if you blow up the school the moment you pick up your wand. We don't care about lessons as long as you're happy. That doesn't mean you can't work hard mind you!'  
'Don't worry dad, me and the other Gryffindors will have a great time.' said James, now preparing to get onto the train.  
'James.' said the father. 'You don't have to be in Gryffindor, you know that right? Even though your mother and I were, it doesn't make it a requirement for you to be-'  
'Dad, I _want_ to be in Gryffindor! It's where I belong. And I promise if I don't make it into there then I'll get the first train back home, okay?'  
The father sighed but didn't say anymore on the matter. The mother wiped away a tear as James climbed onto the train, happily.  
'I love you Jamie!' she called, as the train started to move.  
'You too mum!' James said back.

James turned into the compartment and saw three people already inside. One was a black haired girl that was at least fourteen and a smaller black haired boy that was in first or second year. There was another boy right in the far corner of the compartment, looking like he was trying to be invisible. James sat opposite the black haired boy and smiled at him. The boy almost smiled back but the girl next to him elbowed him hard in the side. The boy then looked at the ground, not showing any sign that he felt the elbow. Suddenly, the girl stood up, gave James a disgusted look and swept out of the compartment. She poked her head back in a second later.  
'Sirius.' she hissed, glaring at him.  
'No.' said Sirius. 'It's fine.'  
The girl narrowed her eyes but left, slamming the door behind her. It was then that Sirius grabbed his side and winced.  
'That's going to leave a bruise.' he muttered.  
'You okay?' James asked, raising his eyebrows.  
'Yeah, yeah.' said Sirius, dismissively. 'Happens all the time.'  
'It's okay!' he hastened to add, seeing the look on James's face. 'It's just Bella, she's horrible.'  
'What's her problem?' James asked, nodding to the door she just exited through.  
'What, Bella? She probably just assumed you were a muggle born or something.' said Sirius, shrugging.  
'So?'  
Sirius smiled but shook his head, then lent back in his seat.  
'So you're Serious are you?'  
'Shut up.' said Sirius.  
'Is that really your name?' James asked, looking slightly amused.  
'No. It's _Sirius_ – you know? The star?' said Sirius.  
'Oh!' said James, nodding. 'I know someone with that name.'  
James struggled to keep his face straight, wondering if this boy would kill him if he laughed. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing together, making the boy in the corner fall off his seat in surprise. James leapt up to help him, still laughing. The boy sat back down, smiling weakly, his eyes darting from Sirius to James fearfully. When James had stopped laughing he asked his name.  
'Wait, don't tell me.' said James, holding up his hand. 'Is it _Merope_?' he asked.  
Sirius laughed but the boy looked confused.  
'Don't worry.' said James. 'What is it then?'  
'Peter.' mumbled the boy, barely audible and looking like James would bite his head off any second.  
'Right, well I'm James. James Potter.' said James, holding out a hand. Peter took it wearily and glanced at Sirius. 'That's Sirius, if you didn't already guess.' said James, sitting back down. Sirius nodded at Peter.  
'So, I'm guessing we're all first years here then?' said James, looking around happily. Peter nodded and Sirius didn't answer, staring at the floor.  
'Is it true Slytherins hate Gryffindors?' he asked suddenly.  
'Well…I guess so, from what I've heard. And I've heard a lot.' said James.  
'What about Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs? Do they hate them too?'  
James shrugged. 'Are you scared all the Slytherins will hate you?' he asked.  
Sirius shook his head, still looking determinedly at the floor.  
'I suppose Slytherins are all so slimy and evil that they hate all living creatures apart from themselves and You-Know-Who.' said James, thoughtfully.  
Sirius went quite pale at these words and looked relieved when the food trolley turned up. James leapt up right away and Sirius followed, glad for something to do. Peter stayed where he was, looking scared to stand up. Sirius bought a cauldron cake and a few chocolate frogs and sat back down whereas James sat down with enough sweets and cakes to feed an army.  
'Why –' Sirius began but James cut across him.  
'I'm never allowed sweets at home.' he said, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth whole. 'My limit is about one Bertie Botts bean a week.' he said, with difficulty. It took James a surprisingly short amount of time to eat all of his goodies and when he was done he held up his chocolate frog cards.  
'I have him.' he said, throwing the first one at Peter. 'And him.' he threw the next one. 'Him Him Him and him.' he said, throwing the whole stack at Peter.  
'I thought you weren't allowed sweets?' said Sirius.  
'I'm not but my dad gives me his cards. You'd be surprised how many _he_ eats a week.' said James grinning. 'Are you allowed sweets then?' James asked Sirius, who was biting his cauldron cake half-heartedly.  
'Yeah, sometimes I guess…' said Sirius. He then put the cake down. 'Do you guys have any family at Hogwarts?' he asked.  
'No.' said James. 'My youngest cousin just left and all the others are really old. And I'm an only child.'  
'Me too.' mumbled Peter.  
'Wasn't that Bella girl your sister?' James asked.  
'What? No way!' said Sirius, looking appalled at the thought. 'I have one brother and he's coming next year. No, Bella's my cousin and she's in fourth year. Then there's Narcissa in seventh year and Andromeda in sixth. I like Andromeda but the rest are horrible.'  
'What house are you hoping for?' James asked Peter, who jumped.  
'I – I don't know…' said Peter.  
'C'mon you just have some idea. What about you?' said James, turning to Sirius. When he didn't answer James shrugged. 'Well, as long as it's not _Slytherin_…'  
'My whole family have been in Slytherin.' mumbled Sirius.  
'What? And I though you seemed alright!' said James, jokily.  
Sirius grinned with some difficulty and shrugged. 'Maybe I'll break the tradition.' he said, airily. 'What about you then?'  
'Gryffindor.' said James at once. 'I have to be in Gryffindor. Like my dad.'  
The next few hours passed with ease. Peter relaxed a bit and started talking to the others, Sirius was slightly more relieved to find James hadn't turned on him for being from a family of all Slytherins and James chatted happily, not always receiving answers. When they decided to put their new robes on, someone entered the compartment cautiously.  
'Hello.' said James, merrily. He then recognised him. It was the boy from the station that his dad caught him "watching". 'Come in.' James added. The boy walked in and sat down next to the window, hair still over his face.  
'I'm James.' said James, holding out a hand. The boy took it and looked a bit more relaxed. 'Remus.' he said, smiling. 'Sorry to burst in.' he said. 'The compartment I was in was full of girls and they wanted to change.'  
James grinned and glanced at Sirius. 'Full of girls, eh?' he said.  
'No – it wasn't like that –' said Remus hastily but was drowned out by James and Sirius's laughs.  
'I'm joking, Remus.' said James.  
Remus smiled and looked out of the window.  
'We should get changed then.' he said. 'We're almost there.'

**Sorry for the (lack) of paragraphs but I'll never get used to them so my English teacher will always hate me. I hate myself for it but they'll never appear so i'll just put up with it. Thanks for reading chapter 1 :)**


	2. Brown and Judd

**I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books/films**

**Harry is introduced here. He is not Harry as in Harry Potter and yes he does have the same name as the drummer from the band McFly but they are in now way related and I realised this too late, obviously. The story begins to focus around him and Izzie a lot so sorry about that. I just became a bit obsessed with him. And the little Friday-September-the-first thing I just made up because I didn't want to write about the lessons straight away.**

**Enjoy:**

The train came to a halt at the station and the four boys hurried off, wondering where they had to go next. Their questions were answered when James pointed out a huge silhouette of a man. He was calling out over the heads of all the students.  
'Firs' years! Firs' years this way!'  
James hurried forwards but the others, slightly more concerned about the giant man, hesitated.  
'C'mon!' he shouted, grabbing Remus's arm and dragging him along. Remus didn't object and followed James. Peter was standing very close behind Sirius as he started to follow James. They stopped at the edge of a lake, lined with small boats.  
'Righ',' said the giant man. 'No more 'an four teh a boa'!'  
The man took a whole boat to himself and watched the first years climb into their own. Peter was now a greeny-grey colour and Remus's expression, hair still over his face, was quite unreadable. James had even gone quiet, something he hadn't achieved since he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. The four boys shared a boat together and once everyone was in, the boats started to glide smoothly across the glassy lake. They were led into the castle by the giant man and into a chamber in the entrance hall by a stern looking witch called Professor McGonagall. She left them there, wallowing in anxiety about what was about to happen to them.  
'How are we sorted?' Peter whispered, looking like he'd throw up.  
'Oh it's not that bad.' said James. He then caught Sirius's eye and added. 'No one's died _yet_.'  
Sirius smiled but inside he was dreading what was about to come. He'd put it on. _Slytherin_ it would say. Sirius knew he was destined to be bad. His parents wanted it; they told him _he _wanted it. Andromeda was even in Slytherin. Sirius glanced at Peter who was now visibly trembling. At least he wasn't like that.

James was now looking a bit worried too. He _had _to be in Gryffindor. He couldn't see himself in any other house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad as such but Slytherin would ruin his life. No. He would not be in Slytherin. That would never ever happen.

Remus stared straight ahead. Where would he be put? Would the test reveal what he was? How could he ever think he was ready to come to Hogwarts? All he wanted was to be back at home in bed. No. He was the luckiest werewolf in the world to get this opportunity. Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time. Without him, Remus would be nothing. It didn't matter where he went, he was just grateful to be at Hogwarts.

Then Professor McGonagall returned. She opened the chamber door and led them into the Great Hall. There were four long tables in the centre, each filled with chattering students, all of which looked much older and bigger than the first years. Then they all started to look up to the ceiling. Except there was none. Just the night sky, exactly the same as the one outside the castle. Peter was staring at it so intensely that when the rest of them came to a halt in front of a three legged stool on which sat an extremely old hat, he bumped into Sirius. Sirius turned around and half glared at Peter, who took a quick step back and tripped over his own feet, grabbing onto Remus to keep himself up. Remus shrugged him off and side stepped away, back next to James to get a good view of the hat. Then the hat burst into song.

When it was finished Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.  
'When I call your name you will come forwards and try on the hat. It will call the name of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin and you will sit at the appropriate table.  
'Addams, Carrie.'  
Carrie Addams walked hurriedly forwards, like she wanted it over with quickly, and put the hat onto her head. It would have fallen over her eyes if her curly dark blonde hair didn't hold it up. She was there for a long time until-  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Carrie jumped up, beaming, and hurried to the Gryffindor table.  
'Axle, Amber.'  
Amber Axle came forwards, a tall girl with very dark brown hair. Her hair was also very curly but she had it in a ponytail.  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat, after not very long.  
'Band, Joseph.'  
Sirius's heart suddenly started beating fast. He was soon, very soon.  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
Joseph ran to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat next to Amber Axle, grinning from ear to ear.  
'Black, Sirius.'  
Sirius gulped and took a step forwards. He glanced back at James, who gave him an encouraging smile. Sirius worked hard to avert his eyes from the Slytherin table as he sat on the stool. The hat dropped over his eyes, blocking out the many people watching him.  
'_Ah.'_ said a tiny voice in his ear. Sirius gave a small jump. _'I know where you are expecting to go. But what's this? Oh no…this will not do…no no I know where you _really_ belong…'  
_'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Sirius sat frozen on the stall. The only table clapping was the Gryffindor. The Hall had broken out in whispers and mutters. Someone from the Hufflepuff table gave a low whistle. As he took of the hat, he chanced a glance at the Slytherins. All but one of them were either glaring or had widened their eyes in surprise. Andromeda was watching him intently. She wasn't smiling, but there was something about her face when their eyes met that made Sirius slowly stand and walk in the direction of the Gryffindors. McGonagall was staring after him curiously and an old Professor at the end of the high table was staring at him open mouthed.

As Professor McGonagall started reading names again, Remus turned to James.  
'What was that about?' he whispered.  
'I don't exactly know…it must be something to do with the fact all other members of Sirius's family went into Slytherin.'  
James looked over at the Slytherin table. The girl called Bella from the train was looking at another girl, with one hand on her mouth. This girl had long, silky white blonde hair and did not look surprised. Instead, she was looking back at Bella, her eyes narrowed. James prised his eyes from the Slytherins and looked back up to see a red haired girl called 'Evans, Lily.' be sorted into Gryffindor. The boy to the left of James slumped in what seemed to be disappointment. He had black greasy hair and a long hooked nose.  
Francis, Kelly was sorted into Ravenclaw next, and then Graham, Ben was the first Slytherin. After a few more people James sensed Remus, next to him, tense.  
'What's your last name?' he whispered, as 'Kilt, Janice' was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
'Lupin.' Remus muttered, while Janice hurried off.  
'Lupin, Remus.' said Professor McGonagall.  
Remus took a deep breath and walked calmly up to the stool. Professor Dumbledore sat up a little straighter as Remus took a seat.  
_'So.'_ said the hat, as it dropped over his ears. _'I have never sorted one of you before. What is Dumbledore thinking, eh? Well, I can't say I haven't been expecting you…Seeing your brain I can see right away, clear as crystal that you belong in-'  
_'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Remus, very relived he had finally been sorted, gave the hat back and went over to the cheering Gryffindors, then took the seat next to Sirius Black. Sirius, surprisingly considering he hadn't given him a second glance before, grinned at him before turning back to the sorting. Remus grinned back, happier than he had ever been before.

James stood, impatiently, waiting for his turn.  
'Norman, Ashleigh.' was sorted into Gryffindor.  
James sighed.  
'Pansy, Dave.' was sorted into Slytherin.  
'Pettigrew, Peter.' was next. Peter stumbled up to the stool and put the hat on. He sat there for ages but in the end was sorted into Gryffindor. Peter went and sat next to Remus, looking less pale now.  
'Potter, James.' read Professor McGonagall.  
James ran forwards, confidently. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
James ran to the Gryffindor table, where he was being cheered for loudly, and sat next to Sirius.  
'Told you.' said James, grinning.  
Sirius smiled back. They turned to watch the rest of the sorting.  
The greasy haired boy named 'Snape, Severus.' was sorted into Slytherin.  
James shook his head.  
When the last person (Zero, Hannah) had been finally sorted into Gryffindor, McGonagall rolled up her parchment and carried the stool from the hall.  
'Before we have our feast let me say a few words.' said Professor Dumbledore, once silence had fallen. '_Tuck in_.'  
The golden plates before them suddenly filled with every dish imaginable. Even James, who seemed to know everything about anything, stared open mouthed around him while Peter scrambled back onto his seat, having fallen off it in surprise.  
'Falling off your chair in surprise every time you are surprised is going to get you somewhere bad in the future.' said Sirius, also staring in surprise. Peter fell back off his chair from the shock of being spoken to by Sirius. This seemed to snap the others out of it. Sirius, James and Remus grabbed everything they could reach and started eating, while Peter climbed back onto his chair again to join them.

When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again.  
'To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands welcome back! I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the forbidden forest is just that – forbidden. To _all_ students. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors and the list of banned objects has gotten considerably longer due to the opening of the new joke shop in Diagon alley. Anyone that would like to check the list, it is located in Mr Filch's office. I would also like to bring your attention to the new tree located in the grounds. This tree is called the Whomping Willow and any student who wishes not to be harmed will keep well away from this tree.' Dumbledore smiled at the students. 'Now it is _my_ wish that you will all go to bed. Goodnight!'  
There was a great noise as every student stood up and walked towards the doors. All the first years stood uncertainly and some walked hesitantly after the older years. When nearly everyone had left the hall, and the Gryffindor first years were still looking around wondering where to go, a boy in brown robes came running over to them, sweating, but wearing a wide grin. He was short and stocky with a friendly, slightly freckled face and dark brown hair and eyes.  
'Sorry, sorry, guys!' he called, beckoning them to follow him. As the people walked slowly after him, a girl ran over to them too, also wearing brown robes. She was hastily pinning a small red and gold badge to hers bearing the letter "P". She was fairly pretty, with light brown eyes and light brown hair held up in a messy ponytail. She was taller than the boy but also looked friendly.  
'Sorry!' she said, panting and starting to walk next to the group of first years. The boy was laughing at the girl, who shot him a look and smiled at the first years.  
'Hey, don't look so scared!' she said, apparently to Peter, who was staring at the girl. He jumped and tripped over his own feet, nearly falling until Remus caught him. '…Right…' said the girl, glancing at the boy, who was still grinning. 'Um, my name is Izzie and that numpty is Harry.' she said as, Harry, who had started walking backwards, tripped and grabbed onto a passing student to stay standing. The student looked quite scared as he ran to catch up with the others who were craning their necks to look at him. 'We're the Gryffindor prefects and we will be showing you where everything is. As you will notice-'  
'-Izzie is being a boring cow.' said Harry, getting a loud laugh from James. Harry grinned again and avoided looking at Izzie, who was shooting daggers at him. They all seemed to be walking very slowly. 'She isn't normally like this, I assure you. She can be a right laugh occasionally but this being her first…well second prefect duty she is trying to be _professional_.'  
'As I was saying.' said Izzie, loudly. 'You will notice that today is Friday. As Hogwarts always starts on September the first, this presents a problem for times like this. So on Saturday and Sunday Judd and I will be showing you around and maybe showing you a few interesting bits and pieces. You will be somewhat better off than other first years, which is a benefit, I assure you. Well, here we are.'  
They had arrived at a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
'This is the Fat Lady.' said Harry, pointing at her. '_Astronomy_.' he said. The Fat Lady swung open, revealing a hole in the wall behind her. Harry climbed through it, beckoning the others to do the same. Once they were all through, they were led to some staircases.  
'Okay, that's the boys' and that's the girls'.' said Harry, carelessly, waving to each one.  
'Harry, you can't just-' Izzie began but Harry cut across her, one foot on the boys' staircase.  
'Izzie, I'm tired, okay? Just-just meet me same time same place, later.' He then trudged up the stairs.  
'No I don't think I will!' Izzie shouted after him. She then turned back to the first years. 'Okay, you go up to bed and I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning.' she said. Then she led he girls away and the boys went up their own staircase after Harry. James was the first to enter the room labelled "first years" and bagged the first bed near the door. Sirius took the bed furthest from it and got into it as quickly as possible then closed the hangings around him. Remus took the bed next to James and Peter was left with the bed next to Sirius. They were asleep quickly.

**I tried harder with the paragraphs this time. :)**


	3. Saturday

**I don't own anything apart from the stuff J.K Rowling has not written about.**

**There is a lot more Harry/Izzie action but I did try hard to stay on the subject of the Marauders. They stay around until school starts, for obvious reasons. This chapter is a lot longer than the others but there was a lot going on in this day so I didn't want to cut it in half. They're starting to meet new people and make enemies, which everyone loves.**

Hope you enjoy:

The next day they all woke up together, considering James blundered about the room loudly, crashing into Peter's trunk twice and eventually crashing into the bathroom. Sirius swung his legs out of bed and started getting dressed, while Peter and Remus yawned and stretched. Peter got up first, almost falling out of bed but caught himself quickly. Sirius smirked.  
'You're getting better at that.' he said.  
Peter didn't seem to know what to say so he sat on the edge of his bed and started pulling his socks on. James returned, much more coordinated and his black hair was sopping wet. He already had his robes on and was just running a towel over his hair when Remus appeared, already taking his shirt off. Sirius gasped at the sight of him, Peter fell off the bed and James opened his mouth in shock.  
'What?' said Remus. He then put a hand up to his face. 'Oh…' he said. 'I can explain this.' he said, trying to look calm.  
'Go on then.' said Sirius.  
'When I was younger I was a bit mad and I nearly blew myself up with my dad's potion set and wand.'  
'Really?' asked James.  
'Yes. Take my owl and ask him if you like.' said Remus, shrugging.  
'Wow, you must have been some messed up kid.' said Sirius, seeming to accept it.  
James then continued to dry his hair and Peter put on his socks. Remus sighed with relief and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his face. He knew he was covered in scars but he didn't always think about it. At least the others were okay about it. At least they took the story.

Once they were dressed they went downstairs, where the girls were standing at the bottom of their staircase. The other students were sitting in armchairs or playing chess at the tables. There weren't many students there. There was also no sign of Izzie or Harry.  
'It's nearly ten.' said James, checking his golden watch.  
They boys moved over to the girls.  
'Where are they?' James asked.  
'We don't know.' said Ashleigh Norman, shrugging.  
'But Izzie isn't in her dorm – we checked.' said Lily Evans.  
Suddenly Harry came running up to them from the portrait hole, dressed in the same brown robes as yesterday.  
'Sorry!' he said, yet again. 'We forgot about you. Um…follow me quickly.'  
The boys and girls hurried to keep up with Harry, who was walking very fast and kept disappearing into random walls. They eventually arrived at what Harry called the 'Discipline Room.' Inside the room were about thirty single desks all facing the same way and all had a quill and parchment set on it. At one of the desks, Izzie was asleep with her head in her arms. She was also dressed in the brown robes. Harry cleared his throat loudly and she woke with a start.  
'Oh!' she said, spotting the first years. 'Sorry, guys, we should have started ages ago…' she grabbed the bag at her feet and went over to them. 'Hang on, let me get my head straight…where do you guys want to begin?' she asked, not seeming to know what to do with them.  
'How about breakfast?' said Sirius, and the others murmured their assent.  
'Oh, excellent idea, I'm starving.' said Harry.  
They all followed Izzie from the room, Harry walking along with them as if he was four years younger.  
'Who here can make their own hair turn blue?' he asked, taking out his wand.  
Carrie Addams and Lily Evans suddenly stepped away from him.  
'Harry _do not_ use magic on them.' said Izzie, not turning around.  
'I wasn't going to.' said Harry, exasperatedly. He then held his wand up to his hair and said *******. His hair turned a shocking shade of pink and started smoking slightly. 'Oh Sh-' Harry began but he caught himself quickly, glancing at Izzie. James and Sirius were now laughing so loudly that she turned around anyway. She then started laughing herself, startling everyone. Harry just smiled embarrassedly as she pointed her wand at him and his hair went back to normal.  
'I know how to do it, I just got the spells mixed up.' he said, putting his wand back into his pocket. Izzie shook her head and started walking again, still smiling.  
'Are you going to say that to the examiners in the Transfiguration O.W.L.?' she asked.  
Harry stuck his tongue out at her back.  
'What's an O.W.L.?' Lily Evans asked.  
'Ordinary Wizarding Level.' said Izzie before Harry had even opened his mouth. 'You take them near the end of fifth year and they determine what job you will be able to achieve in the future and what N.E.W.T. subjects you can take.'  
'What's-' Lily began but Harry answered before she could finish.  
'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test.' he said. 'It's the highest qualification Hogwarts can offer. You don't take them 'till seventh year,'  
'Okay, you can sit where you like because most people have gone to Hogsmeade.' said Izzie, as they entered the Great Hall. 'They let us if school starts on a Friday, as a treat sort of. Well, we can't obviously but that doesn't matter.' Izzie watched them sit together at the end of the table and pulled Harry away from it. 'We've got to go and speak to Professor McGonagall about that thing then get our stuff off of Filch before he burns it.' she said, starting to walk out of the hall.  
Harry looked at the table of food longingly but followed her. A second later he sprinted back into the Hall, grabbed a stack of toast, and ran back out. James was laughing as he started eating his own toast and jam. Sirius had a bowl of porridge in front of him but was just looking at it, frowning.  
'What's the matter with you?' James asked.  
'Where're the others?' he asked. 'The Hufflepuffs and all that?'  
'They've probably gone for their tour. We were late remember?' said James.  
'Oh yeah.' muttered Sirius, now tucking into his own breakfast.  
'Well that and that Harry held us up.' said Lily Evans, suddenly.  
'So?' asked James. 'He's fun, what's wrong with that?'  
Lily didn't answer but turned to Carrie and Ashleigh.  
'What's her problem?' James muttered to the boys, who didn't seem to have noticed a problem.  
The boys and girls didn't talk through the rest of breakfast. Remus was just wondering what they should do if Izzie and Harry were very late again but they turned up as Hannah Zero was finishing her cereal. Izzie sat down heavily and grabbed her own toast and Harry stayed standing, his hands on her shoulders.  
'We've got to take you onto the grounds first as the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are in the castle. Don't ask me why, please.' she said, wearily.  
'Relax, Isabel.' said Harry, quietly, stroking her head.  
Izzie turned around and pushed him away and he stepped aside, grinning at her. Izzie then stood up and wiped her hands.  
'Okay, guys, let's go and look at the outside of the castle.' she said, as the food behind her disappeared from the golden plates.

She led the way again from the Great Hall but this time Harry caught up with her and walked next to her, messing around and playing with her hair. Izzie didn't seem to mind, although she swatted him away every so often. Otherwise she acted as if this was regular thing. James found them amusing to watch, much better than if it was Izzie alone doing the tour. As soon as they got onto the grounds, Harry stopped messing around and went to stand next to the others and Izzie stopped just outside the castle and looked up at it, as though admiring it.  
'So. Hogwarts. Has anyone read _Hogwarts: A History_?' she asked the group.  
Harry sighed and shook his head.  
'Izzie, think about it. They got here for the first time ever last night and probably took one look at the cover of that book and thought 'Why the hell am I even looking at this piece of shi-'  
Izzie slapped Harry's arm, silencing him and pushed him aside. Most of the boys and girls were laughing now, including Lily Evans.  
'As I was saying. Has anyone read it?'  
Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Hannah Zero put their hands up.  
'_Really_?' said Harry. 'You _actually_ read it?' he then took out a parchment and quill and came back over to them.  
'What're you names?' he asked.  
'Um…why?' asked Lily.  
'I need them as proof!'  
'Actually, Harry, Me and Lily are Muggle Born and so are allowed to be naturally curious of the magical world.' said Hannah.  
Harry looked at her for a moment then shrugged.  
'Fair enough. What about you then?' he said, turning to Remus.  
'Um…Remus Lupin.' said Remus, hesitantly.  
'You're not Muggle Born are you?' Harry asked, scribbling his name down.  
'No…'  
'Oh good.' said Harry, now putting the parchment back into his pocket.  
'Right.' said Izzie, frowning at Harry. 'As you should know anyway, this castle is over a thousand years old and was made by the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. These four friends became the founders when they-'  
'What is this, a history of magic lesson? God, you're worse than Binns…' said Harry. When Izzie looked hurt he added 'In good way.' which made her smile.  
'Fine, what do you suggest we do with them?' she asked, turning to him.  
'Um…well…'  
Suddenly, a group of students came into view, all following two tall and strict looking fifth years.  
'Oh, just what we need.' Harry muttered. 'Quick, start teaching them something!' he said to Izzie.  
'Um…and that is where the great, um, Hagrid…fell over and, um, broke his leg. And – yeah – let's go and see the over side of the castle…' said Izzie, glancing at the others who were looking at them as they passed. Their prefects were explaining the inhabitants of the lake. Izzie led the Gryffindors in the opposite direction and when they were out of earshot, Lily Evans spoke.  
'What's a Hagrid and who were they?' she asked.  
'What's a Hagrid?' said Harry, incredulously. 'Hagrid is the man that led you over the lake.'  
'What, that giant?' asked Ashleigh.  
'He is not a giant.' said Harry, coldly. 'He is a very big human being.'  
'And as to who those people were…they were the Ravenclaws. Their prefects are two of the most arrogant and annoying people in our year. They seemed to think we weren't cut out to be prefects.' said Izzie, glaring in their direction. 'They also think Harry is useless and will probably kill you all before the weekend is up.' she added. Harry's face fell and he also looked over to them.  
'What dicks.' he muttered, causing James to snort and Izzie to look over at him sharply. Harry then started walking again, not before muttering 'Well they are…'  
Izzie stopped them again when they got to a giant willow.  
'The Whomping Willow!' said Lily excitedly.  
'Exactly.' said Izzie. She paused before adding 'A point to Gryffindor.'  
'Oh yeah! We can give points!' said Harry, looking much happier now. 'Hey, you!' he said, pointing to Sirius. 'What's my full name?'  
'Harry Judd?' Sirius said.  
'Correct! Five points to Gryffindor!' said Harry, grinning at doing that for the first time.  
'Harry if you abuse your power I promise you I will tell McGonagall.' said Izzie, threateningly.  
'Whatever.' said Harry.  
'The Whomping Willow was planted a few weeks ago by Professor Sprout and Dumbledore. I have no idea why but you might study it for herbology sometime. You already know not to go near it don't you? Did Dumbledore tell you?'  
'Yes…weren't you at the feast?' said James.  
'Well we were there for the sorting and half of the feast but…we had duties.' said Izzie. 'Moving on then. I strongly advise _not_ walking this way around the castle because I don't yet know how far those branches reach; I'll have to ask Professor Sprout. Any questions?' said Izzie, looking away from the tree.  
'Yes.' said Carrie. 'Why are you and Harry wearing brown robes?'  
Izzie sighed but looked over at Harry, who was looking at the tree determinedly.  
'Yesterday, Filch called me and Judd from the Great Hall and made us move the suits of armour away from the classrooms, because last year they kept clanging during lessons and annoying the teachers. When we had finished that, Filch decided to take the opportunity to make us _oil_ the suits too but we didn't want to get our new robes dirty so we changed into some rotten ones of Filch's. We went back to Filch's office to get our bags when we were done and Judd noticed that Filch had spilt a whole load of oil onto our robes anyway so he tried to clean them. He accidently vanished them.'  
There was a pause.  
'I'm ordering us some new robes, they should be here tomorrow.' said Harry, still looking at the tree.  
Remus looked around for a change of subject and saw a group of people coming towards them. It wasn't the Ravenclaws, because their prefects were very tall and these ones were very large.  
'Um…who're they?' said Remus, causing James and Sirius to turn too and Izzie to sigh loudly.  
'Why are _they_ here?' she asked.  
'Who is it?' asked Lily.  
'The Slytherins.' muttered Harry.  
'HEY BROWN!' shouted one of the prefects.  
'Ignore her.' said Harry at once.  
'BROWN!' she shouted again.  
Izzie and Harry stayed where they were, looking anywhere but the approaching Slytherins. Soon, they were close enough to talk normally to them.  
'Brown, Judd, get away we're on the grounds now.' said the bigger of the two.  
'What?' said Harry.  
'We've done the inside, McGonagall told us to get you lot back in there now.' he said.  
James was looking at Snape, who was smiling at Lily Evans and she was grinning back. Why would she be smiling at _him_?  
'Okay…fine.' said Izzie, turning to the group. 'Just follow us back, guys.' she said.  
'And Judd,' said the boy prefect, smirking. 'I think _Reducio_ would work well on you.'  
'Ha Ha.' said Harry dully.  
He didn't seem perturbed by this insult, but instead walked back to the castle alongside the first years, chatting happily.  
'Harry?' said Lily, as they made their way back to the Discipline Room.  
'Yeah?' said Harry.  
'What's _Reducio_?' she asked.  
'You ask a lot of questions.' said Harry.  
'I'm curious.' said Lily, shrugging.  
Harry smiled but remained silent. Remus had the distinct impression that he didn't want to answer her. They got back finally, having taken some strange short cuts, and Harry began choosing a seating plan for them in the room. He was finished in about thirty seconds, putting boys with boys and girls with girls.  
'Now we can start.' he said. 'Wait…' he pulled his brown robes over his head, revealing a muggle T Shirt and jeans. 'They are really uncomfortable.' he said, throwing them into a corner.  
'If McGonagall comes in-' Izzie began but Harry cut over her.  
'Then I'll tell her that those manky things are rubbing me raw.' he said.  
Sure enough, there were red patches on the inside of his elbows and the tops of his arms.  
'Now…what do you want to learn about?' asked Harry, sitting on top of the teacher's desk.  
'I want to see you do some magic.' said Hannah.  
'Really? Okay.' said Harry, jumping up and pulling his wand from his pocket. 'What do you want to see?'  
'Make something fly!' said Lily, enthusiastically.  
'Sure.' said Harry. He pointed his wand at the teacher's desk. '_Wingardium Leviosa_.'  
The desk hovered about two feet above the ground._  
_'Now make it turn upside down!' said Lily.  
Harry flicked his wand and the desk flipped over, spilling ink and quills all over the floor.  
'Oops…' said Harry, smiling.  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in.  
'What is going on here Brown?' she asked, as Harry quickly returned the table to its original position.  
'I was just showing them what they will be learning in Charms, Professor.' said Harry, now pointing his wand at the mess under the desk. '_Reparo_.' he muttered, and the shattered pieces of the ink bottle flew back together.  
'Clean up that mess.' said Professor McGonagall, not looking angry anymore. 'Make sure you finish that tour _today_ Mr Judd, the others are all heading down to the Great Hall for lunch now. I want you to finish the class work before you do, please, like the Ravenclaws did ten minutes ago.' she then left the room.  
'Great.' said Izzie. '_Scourgify_.' she said, making the ink stains disappear.  
Harry sat back on the desk and groaned.  
'What are we supposed to teach them?' he asked, looking up at the ceiling in desperation.  
'Well if you listened, Judd, you'd know.' said Izzie, frowning at him. 'Guys, you are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts at all…they normally don't care, especially if you live in a wizarding household but if you are in the presence of an unknowing muggle then you are in deep shit.'  
Harry looked over at Izzie in surprise and then grinned.  
'Someone's crabby.' he said.  
Izzie ignored him.  
'If you do do magic then you will get an official warning from the Ministry of Magic and all that.' Izzie was talking very fast now. 'You do it again and they say they'll expel you but they normally can't be arsed. Any questions?'  
No one spoke so she carried on.  
'You are not allowed out of the Gryffindor common room after eight o clock. We are but we're in fifth year so it doesn't matter. If you are caught you get detention and probably points taken. If Filch catches you then you are in for a real treat, I'm telling you. Watch out for Mrs Norris, she's Filch's cat and personal assistant. She'll go to him if she sees any rule breaking.' Izzie then drew breath and Harry laughed at her. 'Timetables will be given out on Monday morning by McGonagall so you'll know your lessons then. Any questions?'  
Again, no one said anything but Harry was watching Lily as if waiting for her to say something.  
'Good, let's go to lunch.' said Izzie, walking quickly to the door and out of it.  
Harry raised his eyebrows at the first years but didn't comment and walked slowly from the room, as everyone followed.  
'_Accio robes_.' Harry said, and his robes zoomed from the room and into his arms so he pulled them over his head.

Izzie was already gone, so Harry lead the way again, not walking as quickly but still using random passages and nearly losing the first years. Peter got left behind twice because he was too scared to go through solid walls or ask a doors permission to enter corridors. Each time this happened, Sirius was told to go and fetch him while the others and Harry waited impatiently.  
'What is wrong with you? Just walk through; it's the same as platform Nine and Three Quarters.' Sirius said, the second time he had to get him.  
'B-but what if I get stuck?' said Peter, looking at the wall worriedly.  
'Look, I promise you won't, we all just went through it!'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Peter. I swear on my little brothers life you won't get stuck.'  
Peter then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked straight through the wall onto the other side. Harry started walking immediately when he saw him, speeding up now. Considering how short he was, he did walk very fast; the others had to run to keep up with him. They got to the Great Hall and Harry sat next to Izzie and began eating right away. The boys sat away from the girls this time.  
'Why aren't they at Hogsmeade?' James asked, nodding to the second year Gryffindors eating lunch.  
'They're too young.' said Izzie. 'You're only allowed to go in third year and up.'  
'What?' said James, angrily. 'First Quidditch and now this.' he muttered moodily.  
Harry was now eating at top speed.  
'Slow down, Judd, you'll make yourself throw up.' said Izzie, watching him confusedly.  
'We have to be quick; McGonagall will kill us if we don't finish the tour today.' he said, now downing two goblets of pumpkin juice. He put the last goblet down, wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and stood up.  
'I'm going to ask Filch for permission to enter the store cupboard and his office.' he said, before speeding off.  
'See.' said Izzie, watching him go. 'He's quite sensible really, he just acts like an idiot most of the time.'  
'He's not though is he?' said Ashleigh, now finished herself. 'He's not stupid is he?'  
'Oh no…he's quite smart. Well, he's smarter than me and the other boys in our year.'  
'Really?' said Lily, disbelievingly.  
'Yeah, honest.' said Izzie, nodding.  
'But he's not good at spells.' said Hannah, frowning.  
'He is. He just…doesn't really concentrate. I don't know.' Izzie sighed, putting her knife and fork down. 'Are we all finished? Good, let's go and finish that tour.'  
She led them out of the hall and into the entrance hall.  
'This is the entrance hall.' she said. She then paused as if thinking of something to say about it. She then just shrugged and continued walking, up the great marble staircase to the first floor.  
'These are just ordinary classrooms.' she said, opening a door and showing them inside of one. Then Harry came panting up behind them.  
'We got permission and hopefully Filch won't be in there when we show you It.' he said, going to stand next to Izzie, He whispered something in her ear.  
'Really?' she exclaimed.  
Harry nodded, grinning again, and turned back to the first years.  
'What're you looking at?' he asked, seeing them staring into the classroom. 'Oh…how interesting…'  
'There are more classrooms on the ground floor but they're mostly unused unless Peeves destroys a regular one before a lesson.' said Izzie, as they started walking again.  
'Sirius.' said James, nudging Sirius. He had just spotted Sirius's cousin Bella walking towards them. Sirius saw her too and interrupted Lily who was just asking what Peeves was. 'Izzie, can I speak to my cousin quickly?' he asked, as Bella came to a halt behind her. Izzie spun around and Bella glared at her.  
'Yeah…sure…' she said, turning around slowly. 'Make it quick.'  
Sirius followed her around the nearest corner just as Izzie started explaining what Peeves was.  
'Sirius, your mother is going to be-'  
'You haven't told her have you?' Sirius asked, quickly.  
'No but she'll find out sooner or later. We'll talk more soon but just answer me this…did you want this to happen? Did you ask for it?'  
For a moment, Sirius considered telling her the truth but then he sighed. 'No…no of course I didn't. You know I belong in Slytherin.' he said.  
Bellatrix looked at him for a moment and then nodded.  
'Okay, I have to go now…y'know. Find Cissy and all that. See you around.' she hurried off and Sirius re-joined the group, shrugging at the questioning look from James.  
'-He will actually do that if you annoy or insult him or anything so don't.' Izzie was saying, apparently still on the subject of Peeves.  
'How will we know if it's Peeves we're talking to?' Ashleigh asked.  
'Oh you'll know.' said Izzie darkly. 'And if you don't, then look for bright clothes and a bell hat. He will also most likely be doing something annoying that will result in a student's pain. But that's Peeves for you.' she then spotted Sirius and smiled. 'Right, where now then…' she looked around. 'Okay, let's have a toilet break while I think of where to go next.' she said, obviously not seeing anything interesting.  
Harry, who had been standing against the wall for the last ten minutes with a pained expression on his face and being unusually quiet, said loudly: 'Thank God!' and ran into the boys' bathroom opposite him.  
Izzie shook her head. 'He thinks he has to wait for you to do something before he can.' she looked at the door he had just run through for a moment and then smiled. 'He's a great prefect in some ways and a lousy one in others.' she said, to no one in particular. Then she looked at the group again. 'Okay, the boy's is there, girl's is literally just around that corner, I'll take you come to think of it. Boys, wait here with Harry.' she said, leading the girls off. Sirius and James went straight into the bathroom and spotted Harry sitting on the floor, rubbing his ankle.  
'Are you okay?' Remus asked, having just entered behind them.  
'Oh yeah, I'm just dandy.' said Harry. 'Help me will you?' he added to James and Sirius. They stepped forward and struggled to pull him to his feet; he was quite heavy. 'Cheers.' he muttered, putting his weight onto his left leg gingerly.  
'What happened?' James asked.  
'Fucking tripped over that piece of shit didn't I?' said Harry, nodding at a spilt potion bottle and on the floor near the sinks.  
'Um…' said James, not knowing how to respond to that. It seemed Harry swore much more the he was letting on around Izzie.  
Harry looked at the boys' expressions and laughed.  
'You don't have to look so scared!' he said. 'I won't kill you, honestly.'  
James laughed and then dragged Sirius to the other side of the bathroom, while Harry started washing his hands.  
'What did Bella want?' he muttered.  
'Just questioning me about being put in Gryffindor.' said Sirius.  
'Oh…'  
When the boys were all done, Harry followed them out of the bathroom, walking quite slowly as he had seemingly twisted his ankle. He stood on one foot against the wall as they waited.  
'I would honestly put whoever spilt that fucking potion in detention.' he said.  
'Can't you find out?' Peter asked.  
'Nah, I'm not that good.' said Harry. 'Where the hell is she?' he said, after another five minutes of waiting. 'How can someone take that long in a fricken _toilet_?' he asked. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall turned the corner carrying a stack of books and parchment. Harry started talking at once about Peeves.  
'He is a poltergeist and a very crucial addition to this castle even if he can be a nuisance sometimes…' Harry watched her pass and she didn't comment but gave him an approving nod. 'Wow she pops up out of nowhere.' he said, once she had left the corridor.  
'What does she teach?' Remus asked.  
'Transfiguration.' said Harry at once.  
'That's funny, she was carrying books on ancient runes.' said Remus.  
'Professor Vector isn't here today, so she's probably dropping them off in the runes classroom.  
'Oh.' said Remus.  
'How do you know all of this, you've been here for one day and all of that time you've been with us?' James asked.  
'I was looking for Professor Vector earlier.' said Harry, distractedly. He had seen Izzie and the girls coming around the corner. 'Oh that's alright, take your time, it's not like we have a tour to finish or anything.' he said loudly, though he didn't look at all annoyed. On the contrary he was grinning at Izzie and walking over to her, apparently trying not to limp.  
'What happened to your foot?' she asked at once.  
'What…oh…' Harry bit his lip; he looked as though he did not want Izzie to know how exactly he had twisted his ankle.  
'Peter ran into him and he wacked it on the bottom of the sink.' said James, stamping on Peter's foot when he opened his mouth furiously.  
'_Peter_ managed to knock_ Harry_ over?' she asked, sceptically.  
Peter nodded as James was threatening to stamp on his foot again.  
'It wasn't really that he fell into him.' said Sirius. 'He sort of pushed him in the effort of not running into him. And Harry tripped.'  
Izzie looked from Peter to James and Sirius and seemed to think they were telling the truth, because she stopped looking suspicious and beckoned the boys over.  
'We'll go to the hospital wing then and get that fixed, I was going to show you that next anyway. Can you walk okay?' she added to Harry. Harry nodded and she started to lead them away. The moment her back was turned, Harry turned to the boys.  
'Why did you do that?' he asked.  
James shrugged. 'We wanted to save you from embarrassment.' he said.  
Harry smiled at them. 'Thanks.' he said.  
'And you blatantly fancy her.' Sirius said in an undertone, as he turned back around and started walking.

**Sorry about the large non-paragraph blocks :P **


End file.
